Drop everything now
by swimmergirl3
Summary: Viola:Daughter of Demeter. Percy:Song of Poseidon. What's Aphrodite going to make of these 2? Taylor Swift song fic. songs included: Sparks Fly, Last Kiss, Forever&Always, Haunted, Back to December, You belong with me, & Speak Now.
1. Sparks fly

**I do not own any songs, or characters (only my own).**

_Sparks Fly_

I stared longingly, I didn't mean too though. It was almost an instant reaction whenever he walked in the room. Who is he? Well, he's a son of Poseidon, and his name is Perseus Noah Jackson. He's tall, with jewel green eyes that changed on the mood of the ocean; he has black hair that reminds me of those 'scene kings' (slightly emo). It's got a slight curl to it, but sometimes he borrows my straightener (I get so excited when he comes to my cabin just to use it). His smile is always crooked, and that's how you know that he's genuinely having a good time. He wears skinny jeans, and band shirts, but mostly the regulated CHB shirt.

I caught myself before I got too distracted. He took his seat beside me at the ping pong table and sighed; we were at a war council meeting. And I, being the head of the Demeter cabin (since Katie and Travis got married and now live somewhere-that-I-cant-remember-the-name-of) had to be here. I inspected my split ends as Chiron began to speak, not really paying attention. I sighed as I let loose my dirty blonde hair to fall back into place with the other curls.

I felt someone tap my knee, and looked around.

"Hey!" hissed Percy. I looked at him discretely.

"What?" I asked, my heart started pounding.

"Its raining." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Genius." I replied. Even though he could be so stupidly obvious at times, its part of what made him cute. A small smile crept on to his face as he tuned back in to 'Chiron channel'. I sat back in my soft green chair. I reached into the side pocket of the chair (us counsellors had our own chairs in the rec room) and pulled out a pencil and a notebook full of scribbles and lyrics.

See, I have this sort of 'talent' is what the Apollo cabin call it. I guess they think im a good singer, and they like some of the songs ive written. I don't know though. Im pretty sure my eyes glazed over as I put pencil to paper.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

"Viola?" I heard my name being called, but did nothing about it.

"Viola!" said the voice, louder.

"What?" I snapped, realizing too late who was calling my name.

"Would you like to pay attention?" asked Chiron, sort of pissed.

"Well …" I said, thinking about answering honestly. I looked around the room, warning looks from everyone. I looked at Percy last; he had an amused smirk on his face. "Truthfully, no, I don't want to be here. But, since Katie left, im stuck with this job." I finished. I heard a shocked gasp from Annabeth, and Clarisse laughed. Percy kept that smirk, like a damn poker face.

"You are free to leave then." Said Mr. D, spinning his diet coke can on the table, sounding as if he didn't really care. I stood up to leave, but was stopped.

"You will not leave, but you are required to pay attention at these meetings Viola." Said Chiron standing in his horse form.

I grumbled a response and then sat back down. I looked out the back window, trying to really pay attention to Chiron, but my mind wandered. It seems like whenever lyrics pop into my mind, they write themselves down, no matter where they end up.

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

After the meeting was done, I practically had an entire song. I have no idea what Chiron had talked about, but that didn't matter to me much. As soon as he called the meeting to an end, I was up and out of my chair –notebook in hand– and walking out of the room. I was almost at the door of the big house when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Percy, letting go of my wrist and falling in step beside me. Once we reached the door, I groaned.

"What?" he asked, looking outside.

"It's raining." I said glumly.

"I do believe I stated that fact earlier." I joked. I smacked him lightly in the arm and opened the door.

"Hey, wait a sec." he said, slipping his arms out of his dark grey sweater.

"What?" I asked once again. He handed me the sweater and I stared in shock. "What do you want me to do with it?" I asked, taking it.

"Wear it, duh." He said, rolling his eyes.

"But then you'll be cold." I said, my brow furrowing.

"We'll walk close together then." He decided before pushing open the door and stepping onto the porch. He turned back. "You coming?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face. I nodded furiously as I slipped the sweater on. It was too big by far, but I wasn't surprised. I was petite you could say. Just don't anger me when I have my pronged hunting knives. I slid the hood over my hair and ran out the door. I walked beside Percy, who didn't even look remotely wet. _Son of Poseidon, duh_. I thought. I held my notebook tightly against my chest, making sure it didn't get wet.

Every so often, Percy's arm would brush mine, im not sure whether on purpose or what. Just as we neared my cabin, he took a sharp turn to the left without even hesitating. He gestured for me to follow, and I did. I ran to catch up to him, panting a little by the time I got where I wanted to be.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked randomly, staring in the opposite direction.

"Uh …. Uh …" _does he know I like him? What if he thinks im weird? Just some stupid flower obsessed daughter of Demeter?_ These thoughts ran through my mind as I thought of an answer. I sighed when I decided. "Um, yes." I said, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Oh." He responded. Not coolly, but not really interested either. It sounded like he was trying to, I don't know how to describe it …. Hide his emotions maybe? Out of nowhere, he spoke again. "Cause you get really jumpy when im around." He concluded.

I felt like banging my head against a marble pillar, but the closest one was on the porch of the Aphrodite cabin, and I don't think they wanted any blood stains clashing with the pink walls.

"Oh." I said instead. He took a deep breath.

"How do I act around you?" he asked, quietly. I pretended to think, but I didn't even need to pause. I had recorded almost every single one of his actions in my mind, and what it could possibly mean whenever he was around.

"I … don't know. Why?" I said finally.

"Have you ever been told that being in love makes you act funny?" his gaze was still in the other direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"Like, I don't know. You try to act funnier, but end up feeling like an idiot. You try to impress them, and end up getting your ass kicked. You know what I mean?" he asked, finally looking at me. Truth is, I know exactly what he means. Whenever I was working in the gardens with my cabin, and he walked by, I used a little extra power to make my flowers look bigger and better then my cabin mates'. Or whenever I was in sword training and he happened to be the coach, I would always try too hard to get the upper hand on my opponent, but then id always end up flat on my back, dazed.

"No." I said, looking down as we walked. I hadn't realized where we had been headed, but I knew now. We were walking towards the end of the pier, and Percy's sweater was almost completely soaked. And so was i.

"It's like you don't even pay attention to me whenever im around." He said, almost angrily? I looked up at his face, a frustrated expression plastered on it. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his shirt was a darker color orange. He was obviously allowing himself to become wet.

"What does that mean?" I asked, stopping. He turned on me, his expression seemed a bit crazed. I was horribly confused.

"It means that …" he said, shouting. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Closing his eyes. I felt sad for a moment, not being able to see his beautiful green eyes. "It means that, I think im in love with you, Viola. I act like a complete idiot whenever you're around, I even come up with stupid reasons to talk to you. Have you ever noticed that?" he said, all in one big long sentence. It took me a moment to realize what he had actually said.

"Wha- in love …. With …. Me?" I finally stuttered.

"Yes, Viola, I think im in love with you." He said, his hair now matted to his face. My own curls were like, super glued to my neck, and I had to blink every few seconds to keep the rain from pouring into my eyes.

"Well then …" I said, trying to think of something intelligent to say. I remembered the notebook in my hand, and glanced down at it. One line spoke to me. "Kiss me in the pouring rain." I whispered. I realized he probably hadn't heard me, so I repeated it louder. "Kiss me." I said, my voice trembling.

I felt two warm wet hands cup my face, and then a soft mouth placed on mine. I closed my eyes, and kissed Percy back. A scene flashed in my mind, probably Aphrodite messing with me. But I saw pictures, snapshots actually. They were floating down from somewhere, and one caught my eye. I picked it up off the ground, and stared at it. It was a picture of Percy and I, after a game of capture the flag. I knew that because I was holding the flag, it was the color of a Wheatfield with a stock of grain embroidered in the center. I was smiling like an idiot, proud that I had obviously captured the flag (haha pun), and Percy had his arm around my waist and was kissing me on the cheek.

I was snapped back to reality when loss of breath finally caught up to me. I pulled back, gasping for air. Percy leaned his forehead against mine, and we stood there, frozen in time.

_Click. _

**Anyone wondering what the 'click' is? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, but you can guess if you click the pretty little blue button below(: **


	2. Last kiss

_Last Kiss_

Prologue: Two months have passed since that day when Percy kissed me. One month and three weeks has passed since I've seen him.

My mind wandered as my pen scribbled across the page of the notebook that was on my desk. I was in my room, at my house in Nashville. It's been a month and one week since I have seen Percy, he had to go on a quest. I keep telling myself that he will be back, but it's been a month and three weeks. Quests never take this long. I knew that loving someone like Percy had these risks, going on quests and never seeing them again. Falling in love with their quest mates. Getting killed. These were the thoughts that haunted me every minute.

As I walked to school, it was drizzling. Reflecting my mood almost. But the rain made me think about the day after the war council meeting. Our first kiss. I walked up the steps to my school (public school #94) and pushed open the main doors. I walked through the crowded hallways with my head down, not wanting to attract any attention.

I stopped at my locker to put away my books, and grab the stuff I needed for first period. I took my biology book from the locker and closed it.

"Hey!" I heard. I jumped so high I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus could detect me.

"Jeez Corgan, you scared the crap out of me!" I said, holding a hand to my chest, hoping to slow down the pace of my heart. My friend smiled and flicked her dyed black hair out of her light blue eyes. She wasn't a demigod, but she could see through the mist exceptionally well for a mortal. So of course, she knew my secret. I hadn't wanted to put her in danger, but when you get attacked in the middle of phys Ed by a hellhound, it's hard to deny stuff.

"We going to bio or what?" she asked, skipping down the hallway. I groaned, I wasn't in the mood for cheerfulness. The expression on her face became serious as she dragged me into an empty girls bathroom, checking all the stalls before speaking.

"Is he back yet?" she asked. She meant Percy. I shook my head, tears threatened to roll down my cheeks.

"Im sure he's fine, Vi." She comforted me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I sunk down to the floor, not caring whether it was dirty or not.

"He hasn't messaged, he hasn't called, he hasn't even mailed a gods damn letter!" I said, throwing my hand in the air, and then burying my face into them.

"Vi, do you really expect him to do that when he's on a quest?" she whispered, trying not to sound cynical.

"No, but he could at least message and let me know he's ok." I said, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes. I stood up, and grabbed my bag and my textbook.

"Lets go, we're already late for bio." I said, checking my watch.

"Nah, im not in the mood for school today. Lets do something fun!" she said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing. I guess you're right. I don't feel like school today." I said, walking out of the bathroom and running towards the door. I put my book in my backpack, and walked around for a while letting the rain clear my head.

A melody came to my head after a while, and then the words followed.

"_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
your name, forever the name on my lips"_

I sang quietly to myself. I sat down on a bench, I was near the rebuild of the Parthenon. Nobody was here since that day was pretty crappy, so it was just me. I let my mind wander to different scenarios. What if he didn't come back? What if he died? Would I be able to burn his shroud? Will I find someone else … eventually?

The same melody came back, but different words this time.

"_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are  
And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind"_

I sang, louder then before.

"You used to watch me sleep?" I heard a voice say. A voice I hadn't heard in one month and three weeks. I turned around, and saw the mist. I smiled, but it turned into a frown when I saw what Percy looked like. His arm was in a sling, and he had several cuts on his face. I could see some were starting to heal, and I was glad.

"Percy, what happened?" I asked. He shrugged and gave me a goofy smile.

"I went on a quest to save a 'very important' son of Hermes." he said, putting air quotes around the words 'very important'. I laughed a little.

"So that entire time you couldn't message me?" I asked.

"I didn't have time, im sorry." He said, meaning it.

"Its ok, I was only worried to death." I said, giving his image a smile.

"So when can you come back to camp? I haven't seen you in so long." He said eagerly.

"I can't come back to camp, the school year just started. My dad says that I can come for winter break though." I said, glumly. His smile faltered.

"Oh." He said, looking down at his really dirty Nike's. "So how have you been for the last month and three weeks?" he asked, looking up again.

"Horrible. But my friends convinced me to send this huge record company a demo cd. They said that they would call me in these next few days." I said, hopefully. His smile grew a tad.

"You'll be signed by the end of the week for sure." He said, giving me a wink. I blushed and grumbled thanks. His head turned to the sound of his name being called, I think it was Annabeth.

"Uh, Annabeth said Chiron wants to talk to me. Ill uh …. Message you later. Ok?" he said.

"Kay." I said, unhappy that this message had to end. He gave me a smile before running his hand through the mist, and then I was all alone again. But this time I wasn't sad anymore, I sat back against the bench knowing that Percy was safe. An idiotic grin spread across my face as I wished that winter break would hurry up and be here already.

_Click. _

**Remember: the pretty blue button. **


	3. Forever & Always part 1

**Ok, I think I forgot to mention this: but TLO happened, but Annabeth and Percy never got together. So, Percy is 16, and Viola is 15. **

**FAST FORWARD TO WINTER BREAK**

_Forever and Always (part one)_

I walked through the barriers of camp, and I could hardly contain my excitement. I turned to wave my dad off, and then practically ran down the hill. I said a quick hello to all of the year round campers, and ran into my cabin. I was immediately met by Katie (who came back for break as well), my little sister Maria and my half brother Delano. They each gave me a hug before letting me put down my duffle bag, and then I ran out of the cabin. I sprinted down the path towards the other cabins, but stopped when I heard someone whistling. I turned my head, and was immediately pounced on by the Stoll brothers. Ugh. I think they have a thing for annoying all children of Demeter, but Connor and I are good friends.

"Hey guys!" I said through laughing and trying to push them off of me so I could get up off the ground.

"Hey Vi!" they said in unison. I rolled my eyes as I gave one final push and they got off of me. I stood up and brushed the light snow off of my black snowboarding jacket (one of my many hobbies).

"I haven't seen you two in so long, it feels like forever!" I said, giving them both a hug. Katie came out of the cabin and smiled at Travis. He grinned back, and excused himself to be with his wife (*Gag*). I talked with Connor for a while before remembering where I was supposed to be going.

"Uh, hey, its nice seeing you again Stoll, ill talk to you later?" I said. He got that mischievous glint in his eye, and I knew what was coming. He opened his mouth and cupped his hands so that his shouts could be heard all the way in Manhattan.

"VIOLA LOVE'S PERCY! SHE'S GOING TO GO MAKE LOVE WITH HIM IN HIS CABIN RIGHT NO-!" was all he got to say before I tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Do that again and you won't _ever_ have a love life. Us Demeter girls are tight with the Aphrodite cabin." I said, giving him and evil grin. He just nodded, but a faint smile appeared as he pushed me off of him. I laughed as I started running back down the path getting curious looks from the campers who had heard Connor's message.

I was panting by the time I reached the porch of the Poseidon cabin. Hopefully none of his siblings were there …. Since the war, two new children of Poseidon (four of Zeus *eyeroll*, and one of Hades) were claimed and brought to camp. Now, they weren't bad, it's just that sometimes they were annoying. They look up to Percy like he's a friken celebrity (which he kinda is in demigod world), but he never got privacy. They always interrupted our I-M's asking Percy to help them with their sword training etc …. But you get the point.

I knocked on the door and heard some yelling. Most likely Drea (his thirteen year old sister) and Austin (his like, freaking mini twin who is turning 14) fighting about getting the door. I heard a frustrated 'shut up!' and then everyone went silent. Footsteps neared the door, and it creaked open.

"What do yo- why hello there." said Percy, realizing mid-sentence that it was me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. He let go and turned back into the cabin. He pointed his thumb towards the door.

"Out!" he commanded. I heard some 'buts and 'whys' but eventually the two brats left. He led me to his bed after closing the door and locking it making sure we were alone. I sat down with my back against the wall, and he sat in front of me. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine, a sensation I haven't felt since the summer.

"I missed you." He murmured against my lips, his breath was warm and smelt like chocolate mints. I giggles, a smile spreading across my lips.

"I missed you too." I said before he pulled away to look at me. I did the same. He looked exactly as he did four months ago, but now he had a scar that went from just below his right ear to his chin. It was barely visible, but I traced the white line with my fingertips.

"What happened?" I breathed. His smile turned into a goofy grin.

"I ah, had a small run in with a Chihuahua." He said, winking. That meant that the Chimera was still out there. I cracked a smile.

"Never really liked Chihuahua's." I said.

"Neither have i." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap.

"So, have you stayed at camp all year?" I asked.

"Nah, since I didn't get expelled from Goode, im still forced to go to school. Paul knows my secret, so he says that if something ever happens, he'll find another explanation other then the usual 'Percy did this, Percy did that' thing." He said, chuckling.

"Well that's good." I said.

"So, given any thought on moving to New York?" he asked, I couldn't see his face, but I could tell his expression had gone serious. I sighed; we'd been talking about it for a while now. It would be closer to camp in case I was ever needed, there were a lot of boarding schools I could go to, and if I didn't get accepted, then Percy's parents offered me to stay at their apartment. But I couldn't leave my dad all alone with that she-devil. Who is the she-devil? His brother's mother in law. Ugh. It was horrible when we only saw her on holidays and special occasions, but now that she lived across the damn street from us, there was constant talk about 'who's gonna kill her, me or you?'.

"Percy, you know I can't leave my dad all alone in Nashville."

"He wouldn't be all alone, don't you guys have horses?" he asked. I smacked his leg.

"That's not what I meant." I said. He sighed this time.

"I know, I know. It would just be so much better then only seeing you during the summer and on breaks." He said, lying down on his bed. I ended up with my head on his chest.

"I know." I whispered. We lay in silence for a few moments, before I heard him inhale, about to speak.

"Viola, there's somethi-." But I didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence, because someone was rattling the doorknob. Technically, camp rules stated that Percy and I can not be alone in a cabin together, but we never listened to that stupid rule. Percy said that Beckendorf and Silena would've been proud of us breaking the rule that had been created the summer they started dating. Well, the rule that had been created because of them, anyways.

"What?" yelled Percy towards the door.

"Percy? Why is the door locked?" asked an unfamiliar voice. One of a girl. My eyebrows scrunched as Percy got up from the bed to answer the door. I sat up so I could see who it was. He unlocked the door, and then opened it. I saw a very pretty girl with long caramel coloured hair, braided into a side braid. She wore a nice white sun dress which was off the shoulder. A gold clasp with some symbol on it was pinned on the sleeve of the dress. She wore Grecian sandals, and had tan skin. Her eyes were hazel and had an innocent look as she examined me.

"Uh, Calypso?" asked Percy, cocking his head to the side. My ears started to ring when he said the name. I knew that Percy had been to Calypso's island when he went on the quest a few years ago with Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover.

"Who is that?" asked Calypso innocently. _Yeah, like she was so innocent_ my mind thought bitterly.

_Is that some jealousy im detecting?_ Asked a voice in my head. _Shut up, Aphrodite_. I thought grumbled back. _Humph!_ She replied.

"Um, well this, is my girlfriend Viola." He said, still shocked by her presence. Another thing I knew was that he had wanted to stay on her island, but he had gone back to finish his quest.

"Girl …. Friend?" she asked her hazel eyes wide in confusion. I rolled my eyes getting up off of the bed and walking to Percy's side.

"Yes, girlfriend." I replied.

"What does that mean?" she asked once again. I groaned.

"It means that he is in a relationship. With me. Unavailable. Taboo. You getting with the program?" I asked rather rudely. I have no idea where this anger was coming from, but I had a sneaking suspicion it was from a goddess I had just sort of pissed off.

Percy's hand clasped mine, a warning to calm down. Surely Calypso couldn't mean any harm, right?

"Calypso what are you doing off of your island?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

"Zeus ended my sentence after some convincing from Aphrodite. So I came to find you." She said simply. My mouth popped open in a small 'o'.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. Percy looked at me with wide eyes, obviously just as shocked about the announcement as I was. His hand squeezed mine as he looked back towards Calypso.

"Why did you come to find me?" he asked cautiously. She looked at him with those gorgeous eyes (eyes that my plain brown ones couldn't compare to).

"Because I love you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I could feel myself starting to rage, and obviously Percy could as well.

"Well, im sorry Calypso, it's just that, well … I love Viola." He said shrugging his shoulders. Hearing his words calmed me down some, but I was still tense. She made a face, and nodded once.

"Not for long." She said before turning around and storming away. Percy and I stood side by side holding hands for a few moments as we realized what she had just said.


	4. Forever & Always part 2

_Forever and Always part 2_

"Oh, you know you wanted to stay!" I yelled at Percy. This wasn't our first fight since last week when Calypso showed up. I think was our … hmmm … eighth. Yeah, bad right? Ugh.

"I didn't want to stay and you know that!" he argued back, his angry voice echoing through the big house. How did this fight start? Well, I was called to the big house because the recording agency finally called even though they promised to _months_ ago. My dad called Chiron on the camp phone and told him that they wanted to meet with me in person. So Chiron called me to the big house, and while Percy and I were walking in, Calypso walked out and had the guts to wink at Percy and give him a flirtatious smile. Oh that girl is _despicable_! But anyway, that's how _this _fight started.

"You only came back to finish your quest! You would've _loved_ to stay on that stupid island, with that stupid girl!" I screamed, infuriated. He threw his hands up and opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't have time to before Chiron came to break it up.

"Percy! Viola! Calm down!" He demanded. We both shut up and glared at each other. This isn't what a relationship is supposed to be like. Even I (who had only ever dated one other guy) knew that.

We stood there, in silence for a few moments, trying to calm down. Chiron stood in his full form between us in case anything broke out again. I heard voices coming from the open door of the big house, probably campers betting on if we will break up. Hmm, breaking up. That sounds like a good idea right now. _No, it doesn't_. My heart whispered. I knew that Percy was just right for me, but I just didn't know if I could handle the stress of wondering if he would go off with some other pretty girl like Calypso.

_Then do it, break up with him and show him ho this is making you feel_. Coaxed a voice in my head. And for once, it didn't belong to Aphrodite. But instead, it belonged to my mother. _But mom, I think I love him_. I responded. _It can't be love if you keep fighting over some girl. There should be no argument about her, he should only want you. I am a goddess; I can tell whether someone is second guessing their decision. I just don't want you to be hurt by his_. She said matter of factly. Damn, why did she have to be so smart? My eyes brimmed with tears as I opened my mouth.

"Percy, I- I can't do this anymore. I'm …. Im sorry, but I shouldn't feel like this. I- bye." I said before backing out of the hallway and running out through the door.

"Viola! Wait!" I heard Percy calling after me, and I heard his footsteps following me, but I could face what I had just done.

I ran up the stairs leading into my cabin and slammed the door just as Percy got there. _I sure hope I didn't hurt him_ I thought inwardly. _You mean like he hurt you? _Shot back my mother. I could hear his fist banging on the door, and his cry's asking me to open the door, but I couldn't. You're right. I said as I ran towards my dresser and started packing my bags for home.

I was about to grab my notebook from the small desk like table near my bed, but grabbed a pen instead. I sat down, trying to block out anymore tears so that they wouldn't smudge the ink.

_So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore  
_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

**And there's part 2(: please don't forget about the pretty blue button, he is feeling very lonely all the way down there next to the other buttons. They all have friends. **


	5. Haunted

_Haunted (Percy's POV) _

"Come on! Vi, don't leave me like this, please! Im sorry!" I shouted, running to catch up with her. It was almost midnight, and she had all her bags packed planning on going back to Nashville as fast as possible.

I don't know where everything went wrong, but it turned bad quickly. At the beginning of the week, she was happy in my arms all alone in my cabin. Then Calypso showed up, and she could barely stand to look at me. I mean seriously, it's not like I _wanted_ Calypso to come, but I couldn't deny that I was happy to see her. I considered her one of my good immortal friends (not that i had many).

"Just leave me alone, Percy!" she yelled back, running up the hill the best she could with her duffle bag. I knew that once she crossed the borders, she would be gone. So I sprinted the last length of the hill, and was out of breath by the time I caught her arm.

"Don't touch me." she growled.

"You know what? You're right. I _was_ happy when Calypso showed up at my door. I _was_ happy to see her." I practically growled back.

"Then why did you chase me? Come to rub it in my face that my boyfriend was in love with another girl?" she screamed, getting in my face, though she may be small, she is _really_ scary when she wants to be.

"I didn't come to rub it in your face, I came to tell you that maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't feel like this when im around you!" I said, frustrated. I did feel something when I was around Viola, I just didn't know what it was. She yanked her arm out of my grasp and gave me her best death glare.

"I want you to leave, and never come back!" she said harshly before tears started rolling down her flushed angry cheeks as she ran down the hill towards the camp van where Argus was waiting.

I watched her run down the hill, tripping a few times but never falling. Her messy ponytail was swinging behind her as her dark figure entered the car, glancing back to the top of the hill just one more time.

I let out a frustrated sound that echoed down towards the camp and kicked the nearest thing. Probably a bad idea since the nearest object was Thalia's tree. Ow. Thankgods for being invincible. I stormed back down the hill and practically sprinted towards my cabin. When I walked up the stairs and flung open the door not really caring how loud I was, I saw Calypso sitting on my bed, running her hands through her hair. She immediately perked up when she saw me and gave me a one of those flirtatious smiles.

"Get out." I growled, pointing towards the door. Her expression became hurt for a moment, and then went back to the weird creepy smile.

"Come sit Percy." She said, patting my bed beside her. I stood exactly where I was. I mean, this was her fault, wasn't it?

"This is all your fault." I accused.

"I was only part of this plan. It has been in the works with her mother ever since you started dating that plant obsessed b-" but she didn't get to finish because I walked over to the bed, grabbed her frail little arm –_Viola's arm isn't frail like that_ …- _shut up_ I told myself, pulled her off the bed and practically shoved her out of the cabin. I slammed the door and locked it.

What a great winter break.

I tried to fall asleep, but it was completely and _utterly_ useless. What Calypso had said kept sounding in my head '_I was only part of this plan. It has been in the works with her mother ever since you started dating that plant obsessed …_' part of what plan? What did Demeter have to do with this? If Demeter was the person who had convinced Viola to break up with me, oh I had a bone to pick with her. I thought back to earlier that day in the big house, right after Chiron interrupted our fight. For just a moment, her face had gone blank, and it seemed as if she was mumbling to herself. Was Demeter talking to her? Was she convincing her to break it off with me?

These thoughts rolled around in my head until I saw light creep through the wall length windows that looked out to the canoe lake. I sighed as I got up and checked the clock and calendar beside my bed. It was 6:40 am, and the date was circled in red marker: December 21'st. The winter solstice.

**It's really short I know…im sorry D:**


	6. Back to December

**Viola's POV (two years later, Percy is nineteen, and Viola is 18)**

_I wish he was here_ … I thought as I took a deep breath as one of my stage crew passed me my acoustic guitar and walked off stage. I took a seat on the stool sitting on the edge of the stage behind a mic. The crowd cheered my name.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for coming. It's my first time on tour, and this is my last show. Im really glad you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you like this last song!" I said into the mic, smiling though not completely sure about what I was going to do next.

I started strumming the chords on my favourite guitar. It was made from some black wood from the underworld. It was a gift from my (now very famous) friend Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades when he heard news of my first cd hitting platinum. The crowd went silent, waiting for me to start singing, but I had to say something first.

"Well, I just wanted to dedicate this song to one of my old, erm, friends. His name is Percy Jackson, and we haven't talked in so long. So, Percy, if you're watching, I just wanted you to know that, im, im sorry for what happened." I said, my voice sounded a bit strangled. After all, it was hard to get the words out. The crowd cheered, but more out of sympathy.

"I really hope you're watching." I whispered to myself before starting the song.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
'Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you.  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time.  
These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
when your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall  
Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.  
I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right...  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.  
But this is me swallowing my pride  
standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time.  
All the time  
_

I strummed the last note, and barely held in the tears. Id written this song for him. I hope he knew how much I miss him. That night was the biggest mistake of my life, why would I ever do that? Im such a god's damn idiot, right? I forced a smile as I stood up from my stool, and took a bow. The crowd went wild as I waved and walked off the stage.

You might think that backstage after a show is crazy, right? But after the first five minutes, everyone is doing their job, and its pretty chill. Normally I just go back to my dressing room, and sleep till the crew was done. Im pretty tired after shows. And this being the last day of my summer tour around America and Canada, I could finally rest without worrying what's happening tomorrow.

It was about half an hour since the show had ended, and I was walking down the hall to my dressing room when my bodyguard (Mitch Deem from Ares, and yes, my manager, bodyguard, and crew were all demigods.) stopped me.

"Hey, someone's here to visit you." He said, with a half smirk on his face. I scrunched my brows together. _Couldn't be …. Him, could it?_ I asked myself walking towards the door of my dressing room.

I turned the knob slowly and pushed open the door. The light was on, so I suspected that whoever it was was already in my room. I looked around, and saw a dark figure lying relaxed on the leather couch. I squealed as I saw the face.

"Nico! What in Hades are you doing here?" I asked, running to him as he stood up. I gave him a long hug; we had gotten considerably closer ever since, well, Percy and I broke up. He stepped back, putting his hands on my shoulders, a goofy grin across his face.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on finishing your first tour, I know mine was killer." He said laughing and sitting down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. I sat excitedly.

"I have to admit, at times, it was pretty long. But I had a lot of fun!" I said. For the next half hour I continued answering his questions, and telling him all of the funny pranks one of my best friends (who's on my crew, daughter of Hermes) and I pulled on my manager (son of Nemesis).

After we finished laughing, he checked his black watch, and then frowned.

"I have to get going, but it's been awesome seeing you Vi." He said, standing up and looking around, troubled. I stood up and gave him one more hug,

"Ill see you soon, ghost king." I said, watching him walked out the door with a smirk. I sighed happily and sat down on the couch, closing my eyes for a few minutes.

I was just starting to drift off into non peaceful demigod dream land, when I heard someone open the door and footsteps walk in. I opened my eyes, and they grew wide. My palms started to sweat a little, and my heart was racing.

"H-hey." I stammered out before I choked on my own words.

"Hey." Said Percy, a much more mature looking Percy. He had cut his hair so that it wasn't as long as it was before, and he left it curly. His bangs hung in his eyes, covering them. I wanted so badly to push them out of the way so I could see his green eyes, but I resisted the urge. He stood there awkwardly for a moment with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing skinny-ish dark wash jeans, and a light green shirt with the word 'Element' scrawled in black across the chest. I liked the outfit.

"So, im, uh, guessing you um …" I stammered, looking down at my hands.

"I heard the song." He said solemnly, finishing my sentence.

"What did you, what did you think about it?" I asked, suddenly very nervous.

"It was a good song." He said, but that was just general.

"I don't really know what to say right now." I confessed, putting my hands in my lap and looking up. He had flicked his bangs out of his eyes, so I could see them clearly now.

"That's alright, neither do I." he said, laughing a little, but then it quickly disappeared. "Listen, we haven't talked in two years, and I hope you know im sorry for what happened." He said, walking in front of me, and crouching down, looking me directly in the eye.

"But …?" I asked, afraid of what he was going to say.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Im, im seeing someone?" he said finally. It came out more like a question.

"Oh." I said, disappointed. "Who?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"Well, Annabeth Chase actually." He said, looking at the ground and smiling a bit.

"Well, she's nice." I said finally after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome. But the reason I came here today, is to …. There's no easy way of saying this. But, we, I mean – Annabeth and I, we're getting married." He said, looking at me directly with those green eyes.

I fought to keep tears behind barriers, but I started trembling. I nodded once, and watched him stand up. He bent down and cupped the side of my face with his hand, then kissed the crown of my head. He stayed in place for a little longer then a normal kiss on the head is supposed to be, but if this was the last time he would do it, then I didn't mind at all.

He pulled away and quickly turned towards the door then disappeared instantly down the hall. I barely had enough time to close the door and run to the bathroom before the tears came pouring out.

"What have I done?" I sobbed quietly.


	7. flashback

**(This chapter is a flashback to the week they were together at camp before Percy left for the quest)**

The sun was setting, and I was running out of time. And air. And energy. And almost everything that had to do with capture the flag. Now, the Demeter cabin isn't normally one of those useless cabins when it comes to capture the flag. We normally set up traps that are nature involved, and the good fighters protect the flag etc … but this game was different. We had made enemies with the Stoll brother's a few years back, and then somehow we got into this huge argument a few days ago that we could actually capture the flag from their team, yadda yadda.

So now, here I am, in the middle of running from a very angry Hermes camper who had flowers and plants growing from heir sword. Yeah, I can make that happen. I ran around bushes and trees, practically running into a few. I jumped over a rock, and then I saw it. The flag. Just on the other side of the creek.

"Shit!" I whisper/screamed. I jumped over a rock I hadn't seen until the last minute, hoping that the Hermes camper (I think it was Jake?) would fall. And then, thump! He hit the ground rather hard I think. I smiled deviously as I neared the creek. But that's when I remembered something" Percy. Percy was on the opposing team. The creek, the flag, it all matched up. I hadn't seen him fighting anywhere. He could only be hiding here.

"Cant you just give a girl a break!" I yelled into the seemingly empty clearing where the creek flowed.

"Nope!" I heard his voice call, and then a thud came as he jumped down from his tree. I scowled.

"Percy, you know we have to win this game, otherwise the Stoll brothers will never let us live it down!" I said exasperated, walking towards the son of Poseidon on the other side of the creek.

I stepped into the creek carefully at first, not sure what would happen. A few steps in, and the current got stronger. It was getting harder to walk.

"Oh, I know you guys need to win this, but that doesn't mean that I will let you." Said Percy, giving me a wink. He flicked his hand to the side, and the current wiped out my legs from underneath me, making me fall into the cold creek. I think I shrieked as I fell into the water, getting soaked from head to toe.

"I am going to _murder_ you, Jackson!" I yelled, trying to get up, but it was basically useless. He only stood there, laughing like an idiot. I gave him a murderous look, and he stopped laughing.

"Fine, ill help you up." He said, walking towards the water. But I had no intentions of letting him get out of this. He reached a hand out for me, and I took it. Instead of pulling myself up, I pulled Percy back, making him fall into the creek, distracting his powers over the creek so it went back to normal. I jumped out of the creek -still wet obviously-, and ran towards the flag.

I grabbed it from the ground, and then took the fastest way back to safe territory that I knew that didn't cross any body of water.

"Sucker!" I yelled behind me to where Percy was trying to run through the trees in the dark without success. Its not like Demeter kids can see in the dark, but its nature, we have a generally good idea of where everything is. I jumped over rocks, dodged flaming arrows, ducked under tree branches, and gathered my fellow team mates as I ran back to our side. I saw the boundary line right ahead of me; a five foot wide creek.

I skidded to a stop right in front of it, everyone cheering me on from the other side.

"Crap, didn't think of that one." I said to myself, surely Percy was about to clear the trees, and once he saw the creek he would use his powers to stop me. I made a split second decision just as I heard his heavy wet footsteps enter the clearing. I ran straight at the creek and did a track style long-jump.

I easily cleared the creek, but landed rather harshly. I fell feet first towards the ground, and my ankles took the impact. As soon as I rolled over from the landing, I knew I had at least sprained my right ankle. My team erupted in cheers as the flag in my hands glowed gold for a moment before revealing the new symbol.

The flag was now wheat field gold with a stock of grain shimmering in the center. The Athena cabin boys lifted me on their shoulders as Chiron blew the conch horn.

"Viola Chandler, daughter of Demeter has captured the flag from the Poseidon cabin, blue team wins the game!" announced Chiron, looking excited. This is the first time this century that the Demeter cabin has captured the flag, and won the game.

After a few minutes of begging, the guys let me down, and I hobbled over to a wet, sulking Percy.

"You didn't _need_ to pull me into the creek yenno." He said, giving me a fake pout.

"You didn't _need_ to make me fall into the creek." I fake pouted back. A mischievous grin grew on his handsome face and I couldn't help but smile myself. He took a step closer to me so that we were only inches apart.

"Don't tell me you didn't like It." he said, chuckling.

"I didn't like it, thank you very much." I said, pecking his soft lips for a second, and then pulling back. He laughed.

"How's your ankle?" he asked, noticing that I was limping while walking back to camp.

"Hurts like Hades, wanna carry me?" I asked, making a joke.

"Wish I was that strong!" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smacked his arm.

"You did _not_ just call me fat!" I said through laughter.

"Why yes, yes I did." He said, leaning his head down and kissing my cheek. I was grinning like an idiot, why wouldn't I be?

I was at camp half blood. I had won capture the flag against all odds. And I had the best boyfriend ever.

_Click_.


	8. You belong with meflashback

_**You belong with me**_

"But she doesn't get him like do, and she'll never know his story like I do! She's a daughter of Athena, she's smart and pretty and athletic, and im just a daughter of Demeter, I have plain curly blonde hair, boring brown eyes, im short, I cant do anything athletic, and the only thing I have going for me is singing and growing plants. But still, she doesn't know him like I do!" I ranted to Piper. She sighed.

"Viola, I honestly have no idea what to say."

"But you're a daughter of Aphrodite! You have to help me! Please Piper, im literally begging you!" I said getting down on my knees. The older girl looked at me like I was crazy.

"Viola, get up. You look like a homeless person. Ok, here, ill help you. Their wedding is tomorrow, what you need to do is go take a shower, get some clean clothes, and then come find me at Zeus's fist after dinner tonight and ill have a plan. Ok?" she said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. I nodded furiously before running off towards my cabin.

**Piper's POV**

Nico, pleaseeeee!" I begged the son of the dead.

"Ugh! Fine! Just stop whining!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. I grinned, oh the power of Charmspeak can do wonders I tell you. _Wonders_. Like what you may ask? Like asking a very stubborn Nico to raise the previous Aphrodite head counsellor from the underworld. Yes, that's right: I am going to Silena Beauregard for help. I passed Nico the Drachma as he glared at me.

"I, Nico Azelio Di Angelo," he said, his faint Italian accent becoming more pronounced as he said his full name. "summon the spirit of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, and hero of Olympus!" he said, tossing the drachma into the dirt. I had to hold back a snort. He continued glaring at me.

"Your middle name is Azelio?" I asked, covering my mouth to hold back laughter.

"Do you have a problem with that, Mrs. Grace?" he asked, shooting daggers at me.

"Do you know that your middle name means 'farm' or, 'small plot of land'?" I said, breaking out into giggles. He blushed.

"Yes, I do speak Italian. And since when do you? And in my defence, it was Demeter's idea that she made Hades go along with for cheating on her daughter with my mom." He said, cocking his head to the side. I rolled my eyes.

"Any place, language or thing that has to do with love, any child of Aphrodite knows." I said, stating the obvious.

"Duh, didn't you know that Nicky?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Silena!" said Nico, smiling.

"At your service." She said, smiling sweetly. "So, what would you guys like?" she asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Uhhh …. Nico?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Kay, I get it, im leaving." He said, raising his hands in surrender and walking back towards his cabin.

"So, give me the deets on whatever you're planning." Her spirit said eagerly.

"Ok, so I assume you've been watching what's been going on with Percy and Viola right?" I asked, she nodded seriously. "Well, then you must also know that Percy and Annabeth are getting married _tomorrow_." I said, she nodded once more. "But Viola still loves Percy, and she's asked me to help her figure out a way to stop the wedding." I said, sighing. Her eyebrows scrunched, and she concentrated for a few minutes.

"Well, ok, I got a plan!" she said excitedly. "So you know how the preacher says 'speak now or forever hold your peace' or something along the lines, right?" she asked, this time I nodded. "Well, all she has to do is look pretty, show up at the wedding, and wait until the guy says that (or something like that) and then object. Its perfect!" she said, basking in her own glory.

I thought about it for a few minutes, contemplating her brilliant plan.

"Yenno, that actually might work." I said, smiling. "Thanks Selena, it was nice talking, but I gotta go figure this whole thing out! ok bye!" I said before turning and running down the forest path back to camp.

**Viola's POV**

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I scribbled furiously into my notepad. Nothing was going to make me feel better right now then writing something down. Hey, maybe it'll turn into a song that I can sing on my next tour, or for my next cd. I was just about to write something else down when something beeped. It confused me for a moment, because I wasn't sure what beeped until something in my pocket vibrated.

"Shit!" I said, well, more like shouted. I tore my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Viola?" asked my manager, a son of Apollo.

"Sup Delano." I said, calling him by his first name.

"You at camp?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, shifting on my bed.

"Well, the record label wants to uh, speak to you."

"About what?" I asked, getting concerned. I stood up and started walking around the room.

"Well, they were kinda wondering when your next cd is going to come out, they're getting anxious about the upcoming tour." He said, his voice strained. I was stumped for a moment.

"Well, you can tell them that sometime before the tour; ill have some new songs for the new cd. But I have to go; I need to talk to Piper about erm, tomorrow." I said, pacing back and forth.

"Ill make sure to let them now, and, uh, on a personal note Vi, don't screw up. I know that you love Percy, and I know that you want him back, but don't ruin Annabeth's life tomorrow, please, for me?"

"I promise I wont mess up Annabeth's life, she's a good person, I wouldn't ever do that to her. But you know how I feel about Percy, Delano. I … I just think that he should belong with me." I said in one long sentence.

"Hey, that sounds like the beginning of a good song, get to work ok Viola? Ill call you tomorrow after the wedding, or we can just talk after cause im going to be there …. Anyway. So, you get to work on those songs, and maybe some rest. Bye Viola." He said, and on that cheery note, he hung up the phone before I could say goodbye to my good friend. I sighed in frustration, and then put my phone back in my pocket. yes, I know, demigods aren't allowed to have cell phone or Ipods or anything like that, but Im the exception because otherwise I would have no way to contact Delano or anyone else involved with my celebrity career.

I plopped down on my bed and rubbed my temples. If I did do something tomorrow at the wedding, would it ruin Annabeth's life? Am I sure I want to take that risk? Even for Percy? I love him and all, but I don't think I would be able to stand myself if I ruined someone's life.

I picked my pen up again, and started writing about anything that came to mind. More specifically, that one time when Percy had a fight with his mom and Paul about school.

**Flashback (three days after Percy got back from his quest)**

"Percy? Is everything all right?" I asked as I stood there, staring at my boyfriend.

"No, nothings alright." He said. His big green eyes on the verge of tears. His dark hair was matted against his face, and his clothes were soaked.

"Well, come in, you're soaking wet!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Once the door was closed, he kicked off his shoes. He looked extremely lost; being that this was the first time he'd ever been to my house ever. This brought up a question.

"Percy, why are you all the way in Nashville?" I asked, concern filling my voice. "Oh dear, you're shivering. You must be freezing. Hold on, ill get some of my step-brothers clothes, they might fit." I said, bounding up the stairs and into his room.

"What do you want, Viola?" he asked, looking up from his soccer magazine.

"I need to borrow some of your clothes." I said, hurriedly, digging through his drawers until I found a pair of jeans, and a dry shirt that ive never seen Marco wear.

"Uh, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story, ill introduce you two later, but I needa go!" I said as I ran out the door and almost fell down the stairs.

"Here, you can go change in my room, or in the bathroom wherever." I said, panting and holding the clothes out to Percy. He took them, and gave me a look of thanks before walking up the stairs and heading into the bathroom. I walked calmly up the stairs, still trying to catch my breath.

I opened the door to my room and sat down on my bed, waiting. When the door to my room opened, I was busy playing with the threads that were hanging on the bottom of my pyjama pants.

"Hey." He said, closing the door and sitting down on the bed in front of me. "Thanks for the clothes." He said, tugging at the hem of the shirt. The clothes actually fit him alright, I was surprised.

"So, what happened?" I asked, taking his hand and catching his gaze which was fixed on the strawberry shortcake bed sheets. I blushed.

"I got into a fight with my mom and Paul." He said, dropping his gaze back down to the embarrassing sheets.

"Why? Tell me what happened." I said, seriously concerned. If he had come all the way from New York because of a fight with his parents, it must've been pretty bad. He sighed.

"My mom doesn't want me to go to camp anymore, and Paul agrees. They want me to go to some boarding school that Chiron recommended after they talked to him about it." he said, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

"That's horrible! It just makes no sense; do they know how dangerous that would be for you?" I asked, shocked. Sally loved Percy, more then she loved anything else (maybe even Paul). Why would she even suggest that?

"I don't think they know, but, I can handle it apparently, they want me to go to an Ivy league college and get a degree in like court of justice or whatever. I don't even understand politics, let alone want to be a lawyer or whatever they do." He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ok, first, that isn't what law school is, and second, their not forcing you to do this, are they? I mean, don't you have at least _some_ say?"

"No, they've pretty much done everything except accept my degree and do my homework." He said, falling back against the pillows.

"Well I say that you should stay at camp …. Or …. Maybe live in Nashville with me?" I whispered looking down at my hands. He chuckled.

"I like it here, but what would your dad say about that?" he asked, pulling me down beside him. I rolled over onto my side and snuggled close into his chest while he rubbed my back, thinking.

"Well, you never know. You could rent an apartment downtown, and go to my school." I said, tracing the pattern of his borrowed shirt. '

"Hmm, I definitely could do that."

"I think you should." I said.

"Well the-"

"Hey, Vi who are you talk- who is that?" asked Marco. I sat bolt upright in my bed and fell off the other end. Both Marco and Percy laughed.

"So I see you are the reason that she ran-sacked my room for clothes." He said, giving Percy a small grimace.

"Uh, yeah?" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. By this time, id recovered off the floor and was brushing the dust bunnies off my pants.

"Marco, thank you for knocking. And this is uh, my boyfriend Percy Jackson." I said, walking around to the other side where Marco and Percy were now standing. Marco was a bit taller then Percy, but Percy had more muscle definition.

"I could tell." He said coolly, staring Percy down. Percy stared right back, but I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. "Is he ….?" Marco asked, leaving it an open ended question.

"Demigod? Yes." I said. It's not like Marco didn't know that i was a daughter of Demeter, he could actually sort of see through the mist.

"Son of whom? Aphrodite or something?" Marco scoffed. Percy's eyes hardened. Whenever someone brought up the subject of his godly parent, he got defensive. I knew what was coming before it even happened, but when I opened my mouth to object, it was too late.

"What the hell!" sputtered Marco, now dripping wet. "Where the hell did the water come from?" he demanded, glaring at Percy.

"Im no son of Lady Aphrodite, genius." He growled. I grabbed Percy's arm and gave him a look. His brows furrowed before he gave up. He stuck out his hand, and Marco was reluctant to take it.

"Marco, shake his hand." I demanded. Marco took it because he had too much hubris (deadly pride) to admit that he was scared of me.

"It's nice to meet you Marco, im Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He said, trying to be polite, while making a statement. Marco's glare intensified.

"Percy, dry him off." I told him.

"Do I have to?" he complained.

"Yes, now do it." I said, pointing to a still dripping Marco. Percy concentrated for a moment, and then Marco was completely dry once again.

"Happy?" he asked, annoyed.

"Very. Now Marco, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave, we were in the middle of talking." I said, pushing the boy out the door.

"Im telling dad and mom!" he yelled, slamming the door to his room.

"I don't care!" I yelled back closing my own door. I sat back down on the bed. "Well, that was interesting." I said finally. Percy lay next to me, dragging me down with him. A small smile on his face.

"Not exactly how I imagined meeting your half brother, but the sooner the better." He said, pecking me on the lips. I giggled through the kiss, pulling him back for more.

"Mhmmmhmm." He said, chuckling and rolling onto his back so that I was on top of him. He started kissing down my neck, tickling me.

"Stop- it!" I tried to say between laughing. He laughed again. "Percy!" I squealed. He brought his lips back to mine to silence me, and his hands clasped firmly around the small of my back.

The kiss became more passionate, and my head was going wild. My hands tangled in his damp black hair, his were rubbing my lower back. I gasped for air, and was caught by surprise when Percy flipped me over so he was on top of me, but he was holding his weight. Our breathing was heavy as our foreheads came together, resting on each other.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hello." I whispered back.

"That was nice." He commented randomly.

"Yeah, it was." Then another thought came to mind. "Hey, Perce, I have three questions."

"Kay, shoot." He said, regaining his breath.

"Well, one: how did you get here?"

"Train, bought a ticket when I left the house yesterday."

"Two: when do you, ah, start this new school?" I asked cautiously.

"_Tomorrow._" He said bitterly.

"Oh. Well, three: do you want to stay until tomorrow?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. His green eyes were staring directly into mine, and he smiled.

"I'd love to."

**End of flashback**

All of these memories came flooding back to me as I put pen to paper.

_Im the one who makes you laugh when you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and _

_You tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong,_

_I think I know it's with me._

_I think I still have those strawberry shortcake sheets, _I thought randomly.


	9. speak now

_**Speak now**_

I twitched as Piper filled me in on the battle plan.

I will enter the church, take my seat and wait silently until the preacher says something along the lines of 'speak now or forever hold your peace'. Then I will stand up, and tell them why I object. Everything has to go well, right?

"Viola!" Thalia quipped, snapping me back into reality. "Shouldn't you be getting inside? The seats are filling up quickly." She said, motioning to the black watch on her wrist.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered as Piper dragged me into the church by the wrist.

It took a moment to find a seat, they were almost all taken. I ended up sitting in one of the last rows, my view partially cut off by a white satin curtain. Piper left to go back to the entrance where the wedding party was waiting for their cue. Curse her and being one of Annabeth's bridesmaids. I thought sulkily as I sank down in the pew, the little old lady next to me giving me a curious glance. Well, everyone's eyes were on me, what could I say? I knew that everyone was just waiting to hear a peep from me.

About ten minutes later, that really annoying song that they play at wedding as the wedding party walks down the aisle started playing. Two by two they all came: Thalia and Nico, Grover and Juniper, Malcolm and some-girl-whose-name-i-don't-remember, Jason and Piper, Leo and Miya (a girl from Nemesis) and last but not least, the beautiful bride herself with her father. Annabeth was wearing a gorgeous gown; she looked like a Greek goddess. Which im sure was the plan. Her blonde hair was down in big soft curls, and her makeup was perfect. On her arms she had silver cuffs, an owl on each. I think they were a gift from her mother.

As her and her father walked down the aisle, I saw Percy waiting at the alter. I don't know how I hadn't seen him before, but his face was half cut off by the curtain. In his eyes I saw pure content, like he had been waiting for this moment. I don't know how I knew this, but something –probably a very familiar love goddess- was telling me that he really wished that it was me instead of Annabeth. Not that he'd ever admit to it though.

Annabeth neared the alter, and her father gave her hand to Percy's. They turned, hand in hand towards the preacher, who was reading a prayer. I zoned out for a while, trying to ignore the stares of curiosity from the demigods surrounding me. My mind was off in lala land when I felt someone poke me in the shoulder. I turned to see who it was, but there was nobody there. I turned back, and started to drift off again, but the same poking sensation came. I turned around quicker this time, and saw a little girl with dark brown ringlets, kaleidoscope eyes, and she was wearing a little white dress with a pink flower in her hair. The look on her face was innocent, but I could tell from her eyes she was older and wiser. The little girl pointed to the front of the room, where Annabeth and Percy were standing in silence. I realized what she was telling me without words.

"… So speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the preacher. This was my time to shine. So why am I so nervous?

Silence.

Nobody spoke, nobody moved a muscle.

"Well, it seems that nobody-" the preacher began.

I was losing my chance.

"Wait!" cried a voice that sounded exactly like mine, but wasn't. I turned to see the girl wink, and smile encouragingly as all eyes turned to the noise. I realized they were waiting for something, so I stood up shakily. Everyone gasped, though im not surprised. Some demigods had amused smirks on their faces, mostly children of Aphrodite. Before I knew what was happening, I started walking towards the aisle. Everyone's eyes followed me, but mine rested on Percy. His mouth was in a line. Showing absolutely no emotion. Annabeth didn't look mad, but she wasn't exactly the happiest camper. Haha, pun. Her eyes looked like they were trying to figure something out. Something that ill probably never find out after I ruin her wedding.

"I- Im not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you, you're not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." I managed, before finally reaching the aisle.

Silence.

"Don't say yes, run away now, I can meet you when you're out of the church, at the back door. Please Percy, don't wait, or even say a single vow. You just, you need to hear me out. Please." I heard myself say. Tears brimming in my eyes. Percy's mouth was opening and closing: he looked like a fish.

Silence.

"Im sorry, im sorry Percy, and im sorry Annabeth. I was … Im stupid. Ill just go and you can forget that you even know me." I said before turning to run out the big double doors. I was half way there when a feminine voice stopped me.

"Im sorry, Viola." Said Annabeth in a calm tone. I stopped dead and turned to face her.

"Why would you be sorry?" I asked, utterly confused. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I feel like … I don't know." she said, letting her arm fall to her side. Everyone gasped. A daughter of Athena, not knowing something? "No, what I mean is, I stole Percy from you. I thought it was the perfect opportunity, but really, I was just taking him away from somebody he already loves." She explained, stepping down from the alter and walking towards me. I was speechless. She touched my arm, and gave me a knowing look. "He still loves you, yenno." She whispered in my ear. The thought almost made me smile. Until I remembered where I was. She turned back to the crowd of people, standing in the pews hoping to get a better look.

"I- I …" I stuttered.

"Percy, I love you, and I know you love me, but, what we have is not as strong as what you and Viola had. I can't just step in the middle and ruin your lives. I would feel absolutely horrible. So, if im right, Percy, I think you should really be asking Viola to marry you." She said, giving me and the crowd a reassuring smile.

"But- B …." Was all Percy could manage; he still stood there like stone.

"Do something, you silly boy!" cried a female voice from the audience. Everyone turned to look at the little girl surrounded by all the Aphrodite kids. She smiled at me, before speaking again.

"Well, you love her, don't you?" she asked bluntly.

"Y-yeah." He said, eyes wide staring at me.

"Then kiss her!" the little girl cried with joy. Annabeth backed up to stand with a smiling Piper, a confused looking Thalia, and all the rest of the wedding party as Percy stepped down from the alter. He walked towards me, and time seemed to slow. By the time he finally reached me, the little girl (who I know suspected was really Aphrodite in disguise) had the entire crowd cheering 'kiss her! Kiss her!'

Percy walked up to me, and for the first time in two years, put a hand on my cheek. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered something. His voice was so reassuring to hear.

"Ill meet you when im out, of my tux at the back door." he said before running off and through the doors. I smiled and looked down at my black sandals that Piper had forced me into. Everyone went silent. They all watched me walk down the aisle, but out through the doors.

**The thing that comes after the book that I forgot what it's called:**

**(Five years later)**

Now, you'd think everything turned out great, from that point on, right? You all think that Percy and I got married and had our happily ever after, had kids and a family blah. blah, blah. Well, I guess you're partially right. Percy and I did get back together, but things weren't exactly perfect, as you might call it.

After my tour that summer, my record label dumped me, and it was pretty hard on all of us. But I guess that wasn't a bad thing since there were at least two other record companies that wanted me to work with them.

Marco (my step brother) got in a car accident last year, and now he's paralyzed from the hips down. So that means that he can't play soccer anymore, so he mostly mopes around the house, whining. Well, it was his fault anyways. He was drunk, by the way.

Thalia and Nico broke up, and Thalia left for the hunters again. Nico now lives somewhere in Brooklyn, with his girlfriend Daina (a mortal). Nobody really expected them to last a long time, I mean, daughter of Zeus and son of Hades. Well, no offence to their parents who can kill me in a second. But yeah, so now I guess they're both happy. Ish. (We all still think they should get together soon, and even Lady Artemis agrees that Thalia just isn't the same).

Calypso left shortly after Annabeth and Percy got together, seeing no point in pissing off a daughter of Athena who is very handy with a knife. So now she's gone, and im pretty much happy about it. Sometimes I think Percy misses her, but I try to not be jealous. I guess he feels kind of bad for being so harsh (he told me what happened when I left) on her, and I think he really means it. She doesn't have many friends, I think.

Grover and Juniper got married (surprise, surprise), Malcolm and Liana (THAT'S HER NAME!) are still going strong, and I think Liana's pregnant. Some son of Athena. *thunder booms* Sorry Athena, but I know you agree. Leo and Miya are still dating, though they may break up soon. They've been fighting lots lately. There've been countless times that I've gone to find Leo, and Jake (Mason) tells me that he left to bunker nine. That's where he cools off from the fight I guess. Haha cools off. Get it? Cause he's a fireball. Getting off track here.

Annabeth. Now, Annabeth is a different subject. After she told Percy to marry me, she found a new guy. His name is Benjamin (Ben). I don't think he's a demigod, but Chiron isn't sure. He can get past the borders just fine, but he's never been claimed at all. Maybe he's just a rogue son of Hermes or something? I don't know. He's really sweet, and treats Annabeth well. They met three years ago, I think. They've been going out for a year and a half, and I think that he's going to propose sometime this week. Or, well, that's what Percy told me anyways. Him and Ben (against all odds) are pretty good friends.

Jason and Piper still visit camp sometimes, but they generally stay near Olympus in case anything happens. Most Demigods never leave New York. I think they have twins now, I haven't seen them in a while. But last I heard from Nico (who talked to Beckendorf who talked to Silena who talked to Piper and Jason) they twins. A little boy named Ben (just Ben, but his nickname is Benji) and his little sister (by two minutes) Sarah. We seriously need to go visit them soon. Im starting to miss Piper. And Jason of course …..

And well, last but not least: Percy and I. Shortly after i walked out of the church, and to the back door, Percy was there. His hair was messy from being abused by clothing, and he smelled really good. That's the first thing I noticed. He gave me a really long hug, and told me numerous times how sorry he was for being such an ass, and that he hoped that I would forgive him. I called him an idiot and said that I wouldn't have stood up in the middle of his wedding ceremony if I didn't forgive him. He agreed. Well, not much happened after that *cough* yeah right *cough*. We walked around Manhattan for a while, and just talked about what we'd missed in each others lives. He told me that he was going to go to University of California to study Marine Biology. Then he asked me what I wanted to do in life. My reply was simple: I don't know. I didn't have my life planned out like Annabeth or Malcolm or Thalia, I just wanted to see where it would take me. And that's what I told him. But truthfully, I wanted to go to University. Do something. I don't want to just be a singer who parties with Ke$ha and Lil Wayne in LA all the time. I want to do something that will actually take me somewhere in life. Like be a doctor. Or a Vet. I also told him that. He told me that University of California has a great medical program, and that I should look into taking classes there. I did.

The first few weeks at the U of C were crazy. Nobody would leave me alone, asking all sorts of questions.

'Will you sing a song?'

'When's your new cd coming out?'

'Aren't you dating that Percy guy?'

And I had no idea how to answer them. Crowds were uncomfortable for me. I didn't like the pushing or shoving or anything like that. But after a few weeks of Percy and Leo (he finally got fed up with Miya, who was cheating on him anyway.) being my bodyguards, things calmed down.

So, now im sitting here in my dorm (that I don't have to share. Yay!), writing this in one of my old journals. Sort of like an ending to my life story.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell, quickly putting away the journal and grabbing a book (which doesn't even make sense since I can't really read English. Dyslexia, hello.). My door opened, and in stepped none other then my boyfriend.

"Hey Percy." I said, smiling and putting the book down on my desk.

"Special delivery!" he sang, holding out a bouquet of thirteen white roses and one red.

"What are these for?" I asked, smiling as I scavenged the room to find somewhere to put them. Instead, Percy just held up a finger, as if to tell me to wait a moment. He then proceeded to make a ball of water out of thin air, make it hover, then the he put the bouquet in the water ball. Like a floating vase. I smiled as he walked over to kiss me on the cheek before pulling back to tell me something.

"Hey guess what!" he said, excitement in his voice.

"What?" I asked, now curious.

"I got you something!" he said, waving two pieces of paper in front of my face. I laughed as I tried to grab for them, but he kept pulling them away.

"Percy!" I said, laughing. He smiled, and finally gave in. giving me the papers. They were tickets. To a concert.

"OMIGODS PERCY I LOVE YOU SO FRIKEN MUCH! OMIGODS!" I screamed; hug/tackling my boyfriend to the ground.

"I knew you'd want to go." He said, smug.

"WELL OF COURSE I WANT TO GO! IT'S HEDLEY!" I screamed again. He laughed.

"Ok, I think the whole world knows now." he said, picking us both up off the floor and onto my bed where I jumped happily.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, YAY!" Was all that you heard for like, the next ten minutes.

"Ahhh, I love you so much." Percy sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist, giving me a side hug.


	10. Long Live

**I decided to write another chapter, because its been bugging me for a really long time how I never really finished the story, so here we are!**

_Long Live_

**Percy's POV**

As I approached Viola from behind, my stomach twisted into knots. This isn't supposed to happen; not to us. For the last ten minutes I couldn't find my voice, but now when I need it; its there.

"Vi," I said slowly as to not startle her. She spun around with a guilty look on her face as she put down the ice cream container. I knew it was her! She tried to convince me I eat ice cream when I sleep walk a few months ago. I knew I didn't! Off track.

"Percy? What're you doing here? Aren't you still on that quest with Apollo?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, not exactly?" I answered, dodging the question. She cocked her head to the side and looked at me, obviously confused.

"But then why are you here?" she asked. And as if to prove her point, she stepped forward to put her hand on my shoulder, but I back-stepped to avoid it. "What are you doing?" she asked, getting annoyed by my silence.

"There's something that only I can tell you, and I know you're going to hate the world for it," I let out in a gush of air. Her eyes widened as she imagined the possibilities.

"Are we getting a divorce?" she asked, tears threatening to spill over her hazel eyes. I laughed, but it was short and cold.

"If only, Viola. It would cause less pain," I said, looking down.

"Im not exactly sure what you mean …?"

"Viola, im here as a gift from Hades," I confessed.

"A gift? Why? What are you trying to say? Just spit it out,"

I took a deep breath. She wanted me to spit it out? I don't know if I can spit it out. But of course, the words came right up my throat, and out of my mouth; like vomit. Word vomit **(A/N: I know I use this in a lot of my stories, and yes, it is a reference from mean girls, but I just love it too much not to use it.)**.

"Im dead, Viola." There. Blunt. It's out. She reacted exactly how I thought she would: she laughed. She laughed for a good five minutes before what I said began to sink in.

"P-Percy, t-that's not funny!" she said through her laughter.

"Im not laughing." I said with a face as sombre as I could manage. She straightened up as still as a board when those words left my lips. _The lips that would never get to kiss her again …. _That's all that ran through my mind for the last three days.

Her face contorted into something I had hoped never to see again after I told her I was marrying Annabeth backstage at her concert. Hurt.

"B-but Percy, I … I don't understand," she said, trying to step closer to me.

"Im not here, Vi." I told her, my voice catching.

"Of course you are, Percy. Don't be silly. Im dreaming," she said, trying to wake herself. I waited patiently until she stopped slapping, pinching, ramming, and smacking herself to wake herself up. She didn't wake up.

Realization dawned on her beautiful face. She braced herself against the island of our kitchen in our home down near the beach in San Francisco.

"You're lying, Percy," she told me point blank.

"But im not," I explained, reaching out to touch her arm softly, but my hand passed through. Her eyes were fixed on my hand, but that didn't stop me from noticing the salty tears running from her eyes.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach, almost protectively like she was I afraid I would spontaneously combust and kill her, or something like that anyway.

"You were supposed to come _home!_ You were supposed to come home _alive_!" she screamed at me, exploding from her little bubble of shock. I flinched. I hated it when she yelled at me. But usually, it was for something stupid like eating all the ice cream again. Though I didn't. I was snapped out of my thoughts of the past when she sank to the floor, sliding down the cool marble of the island.

"H-how," she asked, trying to calm herself. I prepared to launch into my explanation of how I came to be in this current state of death.

"The quest wasn't to retrieve Apollo's stolen chariot, as Chiron told everyone," I admitted. "It was really to collapse the building temple of Gaea near mt. Tam. The truth is, I never left San Francisco," I said. I let her sit in silence for a moment, letting what I told her sink in for a while.

"We destroyed the temple, but I got caught in the main hall. I was crushed by the rubble. Apollo did all he could to get me out, he was screaming my name, using his godly powers; everything. But he just couldn't do it, and I don't blame him. R-right before I died, I started glowing blue; the blessing of my father. I could hear his voice in my head telling me that it was alright to finally let go. A piece of marble had penetrated the small of my back: my Achilles foot. I told him I was sorry for failing the quest, but he told me that I hadn't. He asked me if I wanted anything in the last few minutes of my life. I told him I wanted to say goodbye to you just one last time. He bargained with Hades for three days before Hades agreed to grant me my wish. And now, here I am," I told her.

The entire time I spoke, she clutched her stomach like she wanted to block the words from whatever she was protecting. Then it dawned on me. That day when Annabeth and I were still together, we took a walk around central park. We came across a young man mugging a woman, she was on the ground, clutching her stomach and crying for help, but no one was around except for us. The guy really wasn't all that lucky that two of the most powerful demigods in the century were walking by at that instant. Let's just say he deserved what he got.

After we made sure the woman was alright, and sent her to the hospital, Annabeth told me something that shocked me.

"_She's pregnant," she told me in a matter of fact voice, _

"_How do you know?" I responded. _

"_Did you see the way she was holding her stomach when that pig kicked her and beat her?" she asked me as we walked away from the scene._

"_Yeah, I may have noticed," I said casually, not really sure what that had to do with anything._

"_She was trying to protect the baby," she said, looking me dead in the eyes._

"Vi," I asked cautiously. She looked up at me through tear stained eyes. "Are you pregnant?" I asked so quietly I almost didn't hear myself. My voice cracked. _Of course I heard _that___…_

No response. Just a tiny nod of the head, then more tears. From me this time. If I had known, I would've made a better effort to come home. If I had known that I wouldn't just be leaving behind Viola, but a kid too, then I wouldn't have thought that if anything happened, she would find someone else.

There really is no one else now.

"I had had known, if I had known …!" I said, falling against the counter, and somehow, I didn't fall through.

"I- I was going to tell you when you got home," she said in a small voice. "It's a girl." That made my heart hurt even more. The clock on the wall started chiming; a warning from Hades that this was taking too long. We both looked at the clock, and then back at each other.

Viola got up slowly, as if she was trying not to startle a baby dragon. I forced myself to a standing position, and faced her.

A tear ran down her cheeks, and I wanted so badly to erase it with my finger, but I can't. Instead, I let my hand just linger over hr cheek. I could feel her body warmth, even if I couldn't touch it. I looked at my hand once more, and found that I was slowly disappearing. She noticed this as well.

"Viola, I love you," I said, barely a whisper.

"I love you too, Percy. Forever and always,"

"Please, just do me one last favour!" I begged my hand almost transparent now.

"Anything," she said quietly.

"Name our baby girl Molly, please, that's all I ask," I pleaded. A small smile grew on her face as I felt my presence diminish in the real world.

"That's what I picked, seaweed brain," were the last words I would ever hear her speak from the living world.

**Viola's POV (three days later)**

The time has come, and im not sure if im ready for it. I've done so many performances on stage, and I never got nervous. But this, this was different. This was the burning of the shroud of Perseus Jackson, husband of Viola Jackson, and soon to be father of Molly Jackson. Otherwise known as me, and my baby on board.

"Vi, you almost ready?" asked Piper, peaking through the door of the bathroom in my cabin.

"Please don't call me that," I reminded her as politely as I could. That was his nickname for me.

_His,_

_Him, _

_Percy. _

_Stop,_ I told myself, _I will get through this. This is what he would've wanted. _

"Sorry, you almost ready Viola?" she asked, correcting herself.

"Yeah," I said, standing up and looking in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress that hid my slight baby bump. Nobody knew yet, not even my mom. And she sees _everything_. Which is kind of disturbing. My hair was curled perfectly, and pinned back from my face. I looked sophisticated; like I was going to work. If you covered up the puffy eyes, I could be just another young intern at a law office. But im not an intern and im not and never will be a lawyer.

I walked out of the room, grabbing a small piece of paper on my way out.

Piper and I walked through camp for a few minutes in silence; everyone was already at the campfire, waiting for my arrival. When we got there, the crowd was silent. Not a work uttered from a single mouth in the crowd. Not even the Stoll's.

I climbed the stage, and took my place beside the huge shroud covered with a banner made from sea green silk (the exact colour of his eyes. why do they insist on torturing me?) with the symbol of Poseidon embroidered in the middle. Everyone was waiting for me to speak, so I did.

"Percy was many things. A husband, a friend, a mentor, a camper, a hero. But he was so much more then that sometimes. I know that he wouldn't want me to drone on and on about his accomplishments in life, but instead he would want me to do what I do best. Sing. I started writing this song when we first started dating back a few years ago, and just finished it three days ago. For the longest time, I couldn't think of what to write, what to say in this song. But it eventually came together in my brain –however my brain works, that is." I said, reading off the small paper and chuckling to myself, getting a few sympathy laughs from the crowd. I appreciated their attempt.

"But the point is, this song is about every important moment in my life, so far. I've never sang this song in front of anyone, so it may be a little rough, but I don't want to keep his spirit from reaching Elysium too long. So here it goes. Will, you ready?" I asked. The son of Apollo nodded back as his fingers splayed across the keys of his piano.

I let the music take over, and then the crowd wasn't there anymore. Just me and Percy.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds and stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age  
Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world  
Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall  
Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if god forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine  
Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
_

"He was truly my everything," I whispered quietly into the mic.

Then I was handed the torch, and I burnt the shroud of my everything.

**PLEASE READ!**

**SO! This is the end of the story! I really didn't feel like having a chapter where they got married, because I think those are kind of cliché. But that's not the point! I've had the idea for this chapter since I pretty much wrote the first. I know not many people like Percy dying, but I couldn't just say 'and they lived happily ever after. The end.' I'd feel like an idiot. So I wrote this instead. I hope it's not that confusing, but if it is, ill explain it: **

**Percy dies on a quest with Apollo to bring down a growing temple of Gaea at Mt. Tam, so he never left San Francisco where he and Viola lived. They almost made it out of the temple, but Percy got trapped in the main hall and a piece of marble hit his Achilles heel, causing him to stop and get crushed to death by the rubble of the temple. Apollo tried to help him, but there was nothing he could do. He was blessed by Poseidon, who told him he could have whatever he wanted in the last few minutes of his life. He told Poseidon he wanted to say goodbye to Viola (how sweet!) one last time, so Poseidon bargained with Hades and then Percy appeared in their house. He then explained to Viola the situation, and then she told him she was pregnant. Then she goes to camp three days later, goes to his shroud burning, sings a song she'd been writing since she met Percy, and burnt his shroud. Then the author wrote this really long Authors note and she's really sorry about it. THE END! LE FIN! Whatever you want to call it! Please review(: **

**Adieu,**

**Swimmergirl3**


End file.
